


Admit It

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George stumbles upon a surprising sight, and wonders where his wife's sense went. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

George paused, upon opening the door to the bedchamber, and stared. Alanna’s red hair was visible, but that was all of his wife that he could see, because she was hidden behind the large, muscular, and naked body of someone else. 

With the sight of the broad shoulders, strong back and the arms worthy of any blacksmith, along with the short-cropped brown hair, he might have assumed the body was that of a man, but the curves he could see belonged to a female.

Alanna sighted him and smirked. “George,” she purred. 

“You two couldn’t’ve locked the door?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alanna’s new bedmate started and turned around. “Baron!” Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan blushed all the way to her ears and fumbled for a sheet, a blanket, a pillow, something to cover herself with. “I’m sorry…” the young woman said, clearly embarrassed. “I…”

Alanna shut her up with a kiss. “He might well join us,” she said, her voice quiet and seductive, “if he’s so inclined.” Her violet eyes had darkened and she crooked her finger at him.

“Very well,” he said, not entirely opposed to the idea in the first place. “Next time, though, you’d best be locking the door.” To prove his point, he did shut – and bolt – it behind him.

“Admit it, George,” Alanna quipped, rolling her eyes at him, “you’re glad we didn’t.”


End file.
